The Weiss Commercial
by Resident Bishounen
Summary: What would happen if Weiss (Knight Hunters) were aired on TV? What would the commercials be, and how would they advertise? Here's my crackheaded idea. New Commercial up!
1. Can I join?

Title:The Whine  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Pairings: none  
  
Inspiration: The crackheaded commercials on a certain Canadian TV channel that My set is stuck on.  
  
  
  
Scene: The guys are at the shop, dealing with a crowd of fangirls.  
  
Narrator: HEY! I know you! You're those Weiss guys, right? Can I join? I know lots about flowers!  
  
Scene: Some Daisies  
  
Narrator: Those are Trilliums  
  
Scene: Irises  
  
Narrator: Violets!  
  
Scene: Tulips  
  
Narrator: ROSES! . . . okay, maybe I'm not so great with flowers. I'm a good fighter though! (insert stereotypical martial arts shouts)  
  
Scene: A typical baddie underling. The camera shakes.  
  
A Voice Offstage: OW! HEY!  
  
Narrator: Oops. Well, you're short one person!  
  
Scene: Shot of the Inner Senshi  
  
Narrator: There are five Sailor Scouts!  
  
Scene: The Five pilots of Gundam Wing  
  
Narrator: Five Gundam Pilots  
  
Scene: The cast of any Power Rangers Incarnation  
  
Narrator: Five power rangers! Come on, let me join you, It'd be so COOL!!!!!  
  
Scene: Aya, holding his Katana horizontally and glaring. Slowly he unsheathes it.  
  
Aya: AAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Scene: Aya dashes forward, Katana held menacingly above his head.  
  
Narrator:Uh… Never mind.  
  
Scene: Aya slices the Katana. The scene splits in half and falls away to reveal the words "Knight Hunters" Written in Green bubble letters, laden with warts, on a Psychedelic Orange background.  
  
Narrator: KNIGHT HUNTERS! Fridays at MIDNIGHT. 


	2. Deullling Banjos

TITLE: Deulling Banjos.  
  
RATING: G  
  
NOTES:  
  
Okee, so maybe this isn't a one shot. I couldn't help it. I came up with a few more ideas. And Yesh, those of you who thought that YTV was the station airing the commercial spoofed were correct. ^-^ I came up with two more commercial spoof ideas! One more YTV and one non... this is the YTV one....  
  
DEULLING BANJOS!  
  
SCENE: A shot of the Weiss wanted poster from Takatori Reiji's days as Prime Minister of Japan.  
  
NARRATOR: ATTENTION! There is a band of VERY DANGEROUS criminals on the loose! Stay away! Stay away!  
  
SCENE: Abyssinian Aya, looking pissed as usual. The intro to Deulling Banjos plays.  
  
NARRATOR: This is Aya..He's got a real big sword. And it's sharp. He's VERY DANGEROUS, but he's got a wierd name. Just don't tell him that to his face.  
  
SCENE: Siberian Ken. Also looking mean and threatening. A few more bars of Deulling Banjos plays.  
  
NARRATOR: Here's another one. Ken. He's got amazing reflexes, so don't even bother trying to run away from him. Is it just me, or does he remind me of a Japanese Wolverine? *shudders*  
  
SCENE: Balinese Yohji. The Deulling Banjos moves into full swing.  
  
NARRATOR: THAT'S IT!  
  
SCENE: The music stops, with the sound of a record scratching.  
  
NARRATOR: Here I am, trying to warn everyone about a dangerous group of criminals, and you won't lay off the banjos! Arg... I can't work like this! Get someone else to warn everyone. I quit!  
  
SCENE: Footsteps moving off into the distance are heard. The Psychadelic Weiss logo appears onscreen  
  
NARRATOR: Knight Hunters! Fridays at MIDNIGHT.  
  
~~~~~~~ LE FIN ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Remember, you posting a review increasese your chance of seeing more in the near future. If you have an idea of a commercial I should spoof, tell me about it in a review, or email weiss_timbitz@yahoo.com  
  
THANX!  
  
Kudou chan 


	3. I LOVE Anime

Title: Those Confusing Animes Rating: PG Notes: Okay, so I forgot my Non-YTV idea. But (eventually) I found another YTV idea. ^^ This one is based on. well, I'll write it and you'll guess which one(s) it's based on, however loosely.  
  
Scene: The fan girls rush to the shop, giddy because all four bish are working.  
  
Narrator: Oh BOY! Another Anime! I just love all this anime stuff. And this one is my FAVORITE! There are so many twisted plotlines you can't even BLINK!  
  
Scene: Ken scratching the back of his head.  
  
Narrator: Take this one for example. These guys:  
  
Scene: Weiss from the second opener, walking out of the mist.  
  
Narrator: are working for this guy:  
  
Scene: Shot of Takatori Shuichi from the party that Ouka took Omi too.  
  
Narrator: trying to kill THIS guy  
  
Scene: Takatori Reiji sitting at his desk  
  
Narrator: Who is really his brother! And this guy:  
  
Scene: Omi, in Weiss gear  
  
Narrator: Thinks he's this guy's son:  
  
Scene: Reiji again  
  
Narrator: but he's really THIS guy's son:  
  
Scene: Shuichi  
  
Narrator: And Nobody knows!  
  
Scene: Manx standing by the spiral staircase  
  
Manx: Oh, I see. So you can't do anything unless we set everything up for you..  
  
Narrator: So confusing even Adults don't get it!  
  
Scene: The psychedelic Knight Hunters Logo  
  
Narrator: KNIGHT HUNTERS! Fridays at Midnight.  
  
~.~.~.~.Le Fin.~.~.~.~  
  
You guys didn't give me any commercial ideas. *pouts* They don't have to be YTV, just commercials. Please! I need ideas and author food! 


End file.
